


All of My Friends (and Some Foes)

by TheTwilightDragon



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Alternate Universe - Non-Evil Villain(s), Friendship, Gen, Kirby Star Allies, Nonbinary Character, Not in a Heavy Way, Now a Crossover With, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwilightDragon/pseuds/TheTwilightDragon
Summary: So how did all the Dream Friends come to join Kirby's team during Star Allies?
Kudos: 34





	1. Bandana Dee

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was written two years ago (in 2018). Nothing else is finished, but I figured I'd post it anyway since it can stand on its own. I'll post the rest as I write them, be it next week or ten years from now.

Something was wrong. While Kirby’d first arrived to Dream Land to find Dedede stealing all the food, the king hadn’t been like that in ages. So, they had to investigate this sudden change of heart. It didn’t take them long to learn of their new ability to make friends more effectively, and only slightly longer to run into one they didn’t have to throw a friend heart at.

“Kirby! Something’s wrong with the Great King!” Bandana Dee was rushing towards them, anxious.

Kirby nodded, having figured as much on their own. They waited for Bandana Dee to catch their breath and explain.

“Alright, so, things were perfectly normal at first, yeah?” Bandana Dee began, gesturing wildly. “But then this _thing_ fell from the sky, straight into the castle? And the Great King is right there, and he looks at the thing, and then he goes all _weird_ and starts demanding food. And we bring him food, but first he eats all the food in the castle, and then tells us to bring him all the food in Dream Land. And it’s _wrong_ , and he’s probably possessed again, so I came here to find you. Please help him!”

Kirby nodded. “Okay.” Obviously they were going to help their friend! Dedede being possessed neatly explained his behaviour, too. They gestured for Bandana Dee to come along, continuing their journey towards Castle Dedede. Together, they could make sense of this and save the king!


	2. Gooey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's really short. It would have been longer had it come after Animal Friends, but I decided on this chapter order based on Broom Hatters being found after Dedede.

“Oh hey, is that Gooey?” Bandana Dee said.

Kirby looked at where they were pointing. “Oh, so it is. Hi Gooey!” Kirby cheered at their old friend.

Gooey turned to the approaching friends, only one of their googly eyes ever looking in the right direction. “Hi!” They paused for a moment before speaking again. “What’s going on?”

“The Great King’s been possessed again, so we’re going to free him!” Bandana Dee explained animatedly.

Gooey thought this over for a minute. “…Then I’ll help. Friends help friends.” They grinned widely at Kirby.

“Alright!” They’d been really lucky to run into Gooey. Gooey was super reliable and helpful. Honestly, Kirby missed saving Dream Land with them. They were so glad to have a chance to do so again!

With that, the group continued on their journey, now one member richer.


	3. King Dedede

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been playing Hollow Knight a lot lately. Here's to hoping the second Amazing Mirror -type Kirby game will be good (Rainbow Paintbrush happened, surely this means we have a chance here).

“Kweh!”

Finally, after a tough battle, the dark heart was knocked out of the king. Kirby’d thrown a friend heart at him before Bandana Dee could get more than half a word out to tell them to.

Dedede was already returning to his normal, friendly form from being a musclebound monstrosity, but didn’t look likely to be in a fighting shape yet without aid. Kirby hoped the friend heart would be that aid. It had helped Whispy Woods recover, why wouldn’t it affect Dedede the same way?

As the friend heart made contact with the king, it shone brightly before being absorbed. King Dedede, re-energized, climbed to his feet. He rubbed his head, dazed, before looking around. “Bandana Dee, Kirby and… you. Did I get possessed again?”

“Great King! I’m so glad you’re alright!” Bandana Dee exclaimed, eyes shining with relief. “Do you- do you remember what happened?” They stumbled over the words in their haste to get them out.

King Dedede blinked thoughtfully, steadfastly ignoring the friends smiling and waving at him in order to concentrate on the question. “I… Something fell down, right? Into my castle?” He grabbed his hammer, carelessly flung into one of the corners of the room during the battle, before continuing. “It was some kind of… dark… heart! That’s right! A nasty, possessing dark heart!” Nodding decisively, the king clenched his free hand into a fist and scowled fiercely.

“That’s right!” Bandana Dee confirmed, “And it’s not even the only one! One had gotten to Whispy Woods… and then there’s Kirby’s friend heart. It appeared at the same time, right?”

Kirby nodded. “It was there when I woke up.”

Dedede nodded back slowly. “I see,” he said.

For a moment, the group lapsed into thoughtful silence. It was broken up by Gooey’s voice. “Say, where’d the bad heart go?”

Their question was immediately answered by said heart taking flight out of the castle. “Hey! No possessing heart gets to wreak havoc in _my_ kingdom! After it!” King Dedede led the charge after the suspicious heart as it became apparent the problem was Pop Star -sized rather than Dream Land -sized. Not that that had ever stopped them before.

It certainly wouldn’t stop them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bought my first Kirby game (a used copy of Super Star Ultra) rather soon after first buying and playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl. This is relevant as my introduction to the series being SSB left something of a lasting impression and colours my ideas to this day. This affects such things as, say, my perception of the size of the characters (speak not to me of _canon_ : the whole concept is meaningless in the face of how human storytelling works ;p).
> 
> I've seen the parts of the Kirby anime that were in the Kirby Channel and, later, the Anime Channel on the 3DS. The latter half I guess I'll have to find on my own, but that's beside the point here. The point being, I've watched the dub. I, personally, am very keen on keeping the Anime and Game versions of the characters separate (Characterization-wise, that is. Crossovers are fun). This includes reading the characters' dialogue in written works with different voices.
> 
> Now, here's the thing: Meta Knight has enough lines in Brawl to give a good baseline for a voice not like the one in the anime. Dedede, though? Dedede goes kweh. This is _not_ helped by anime dub Dedede having a very distinct and memorable voice. So, I have something of a hard time developing a consistent Game Dedede voice. In writing him, I avoid the accent and hope it'll be enough.


	4. Animal Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After something of a drought period (Who knew moving was so much work?) I've managed to dedicate this weekend to writing. Actual text is happening! It feels **great**! I should do this more often.

“Kirby!”

“There you are!”

“We’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

“And Gooey too! Hi!”

Kirby looked up, surprised and delighted as their friends crowded around them. “Rick, Coo and Kine! Oh, and Chuchu, Nago and Pitch, too! It’s been a while.” Gooey waved at the others with their tongue.

“Not as long as it’s been since we last saved Dream Land together!” Rick said.

“Of course, often we’ve only heard about there being anything to save Dream Land from afterwards,” Coo added.

“Or been saving Dream Land on our own,” Chuchu said, “but it’s not the same thing!” The others nodded their agreement to her words.

Kirby shrugged sheepishly. “…Finding friends takes time?” they tried to explain their reasoning.

“Yeah, we get that. Stopping the threat takes priority, obviously. But that’s why we had to find you instead!” Nago replied.

“We’re not sure what exactly is going on, but something’s definitely weird!” Kine said.

Coo eyed Dedede. “I see you’re not possessed this time, huh.”

“Not possessed anymore, really,” he answered. The others made noises of understanding. “Now we’re going after this heart thing that’s a threat to all of Pop Star!” The King hefted his hammer expressively.

“Well, doesn’t that sound familiar! We’re coming with you.” Rick proclaimed to decisive nods all around.

“Good! More friends!” Gooey exclaimed happily. Kirby agreed with them.

“You’ll be able to see us in action, now. We’ve mastered our teamwork!” Kine told Kirby.

“Oh, that reminds me! Kirby, have you been using the Clean ability?” Pitch piped up.

Kirby thought for a moment. “Not for adventuring. It’s not much fun alone…”

“That’s kind of what we thought, too,” Chuchu said. “That’s why we’ve been training with that ability in particular! We’ll help, if you want to use it again.” Pitch and Nago nodded, looking at Kirby hopefully.

Kirby perked up. “That’s great! We can make Clean into a strong ability if we work together.”

Nago grinned. “It’s settled, then!”

King Dedede stood to the side, impatient. “Are we done with the reunions? We’ve got a heart to catch!”

“Right!” The group continued on, ready to show how much they’d improved over time to each other and any who’d oppose them alike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how long it'll take for these six to develop their own unique voices? ...I'd have to actually _write_ them for that to happen, though. Here's a start for that, I guess!


	5. Marx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back... a year or two before Star Allies came out, I think? I thought to myself "Marx sure has a lot of fans. I don't really get his appeal, I wonder if I could figure it out?" And then, because of reasons I could analyze for multiple pages' worth but would probably be summed up as "I want to reasonably imagine hanging out with the characters I like", I created a non-evil AU version of Marx. Because that's what I do to villains I like.
> 
> And then Star Allies came out. And then the first wave of Dream Friends did. And I saw it as an opportunity offered on a silver platter to use my own version of Marx. In my main universe (collection of main universes? I tend to write on a fic-by-fic basis) Marx is presumed dead. Which is not the same as being _confirmed_ dead, but, again, I'm not very interested in canon Marx, so he's unlikely to be making an appearance in any of my works. Sorry Marx fans.
> 
> Also, it didn't come up last chapter, but in this fic Rick and Kine use he/him pronouns, Chuchu and Coo she/her and Nago he/they while Pitch uses all pronouns.

Along their journey, the group of friends had found a strange new place. It was apparently called a Dream Palace, and it housed a most peculiar item.

“So, this Dream Rod can be used to call for friends from far away, huh?” Dedede looked at the item in question with interest.

“How far away, do you think?” Rick wondered.

“Let’s find out! Right, Kirby?” Kine turned to them expectantly.

With all their friends watching curiously, Kirby gripped the Dream Rod tighter before raising it high into the air. Trouble was, they didn’t know who to call. Maybe Ribbon? Or Prince Fluff? Elline or Claycia? They had so many friends out there! Many of which they hadn’t seen in ages. How could they ever choose one over the others? So, they just concentrated on the rod, hoping to see who it would call.

The Dream Rod pulsed with a pink light, opening a portal into the air. Kirby looked on eagerly. They couldn’t wait to greet their friend, whoever it turned out to be.

The portal flashed with bright light before dimming and disappearing, leaving behind…

“…Marx?” Kirby was perplexed to say the least. Since when was Marx their friend? They hadn’t seen him since they’d stopped him from taking over Pop Star. They hadn’t been certain where he’d gone, admittedly, just that he wasn’t around anymore.

“Marx?” Many of Kirby’s friends echoed in various tones of disbelief and worry. As far as Kirby knew none of the others had ever met Marx. They knew of his misdeeds from Kirby’s retelling of the events, but that was all.

In all fairness, Marx seemed just as perplexed. “Hey, hey, hey! What just happened? Is this your doing, Kirby?” He looked around at everyone before turning to Kirby, floating in the air on those bright wings he’d gained from wishing on NOVA. At least he didn’t seem aggressive?

“…I tried to call a friend?” Kirby said uncertainly. They hoped the situation wouldn’t escalate unnecessarily. Dedede’s grip on his hammer was worryingly tight.

“Huh,” Marx said before grinning widely. “Well, you certainly succeeded! Give me the scoop, hey, hey, hey! What threat are we thwarting today?” He exclaimed confidently. His grin dropped as a new thought occurred to him, however. “Uh, that _is_ why you called me, right?”

“Well, yes, there’s these hearts-” Coo took up explaining before being interrupted.

“Now wait just a minute! Aren’t you a bad guy?” Dedede had found his words, glaring fiercely at Marx.

Marx, who seemed only more confused. “No? Kirby and I’ve saved the kingdom and the planet loads of times.” Which, in turn, confused Kirby further. They could see no reason for Marx to tell such a transparent lie with them right there to contradict him. He didn’t even seem to be panicking – rather, he seemed certain Kirby’d back him up.

The King wasn’t about to just let him off the hook, though. “Then what’s this I hear about you tricking Kirby into summoning NOVA just to steal their wish!?”

Now Marx looked actually affronted. “I did not trick them! I told them straight up what I wished for, and they _chose_ to help me. Right, Kirby?” He turned to Kirby expectantly.

“Uh… no,” Kirby shook their head. It was weird, though. Marx seemed to genuinely expect them to agree with him.

“No?” Marx blinked. “What do you mean no? You were right there-” He suddenly seemed to get a new idea. “…Oh. Oh! It’s like how there’s an even angrier Meta Knight, right? A different universe.” He seemed pleased to have figured this out.

“A different universe.” Dedede repeated sceptically. “Are we going to believe this?” It was a genuine question. Kirby was the only one who had met Marx before, after all.

They thought about it, looking at the Marx in front of them. He was… mellow. More like the Marx who’d asked their help to get the Sun and the Moon to stop fighting than the one who had already gained the power to rule Pop Star. Admittedly, Marx was an excellent actor and really good at tricking people. They knew this. But the Dream Rod was supposed to summon a friend, and they’d hate to find it didn’t work properly. Besides, if Marx turned out to be treacherous, they’d just beat him up again.

“Okay. I believe you.” They approached Marx, who finally landed in order to carefully shake their hand with the claws on his wing.

“Great! Nice to meet you, other Kirby, friends. I’m Marx, but you already knew that. So, the scoop! I’ll help you, and then I’ll see about getting back to my own universe, alright?”

“Right,” Kirby replied before looking around to see if anyone would object. Or take up explaining the situation.

“…Well, that’s far away alright.” Rick decided.

Coo cleared her throat. “Now, as I was saying, there’s these dark hearts that go around possessing people. There’s also Kirby’s friend heart, which is helpful, and appeared at the same time so its most likely connected to the dark hearts. We’re going after the dark hearts to find their source and stop them.” She looked around to see if anyone had anything to add. When no one did, she concluded, “That’s the basic gist of it, anyway. Any questions?”

“No, I’m good. Doesn’t sound like anything I’ve encountered before, but you never know when they’ll appear in my world!” Marx said, taking flight once again. “Hey, hey, hey! No sense in dallying, then! Let’s go!” He continued musing out loud as the group left the Dream Palace, however. “What a thought, though! Tricking Kirby and stealing their wish? Sounds kind of evil. An evil me. I guess it’s not so unimaginable, though. Wouldn’t want to meet him, mind. I feel that’d be uncomfortable.”

Kirby had no answer to that, and neither did any of their friends from what they could see. Marx didn’t seem to be expecting any, at any rate. “Ooh, I wonder if there’s a universe with evil versions of all our friends. Or one with good versions of the baddies! Imagine ever meeting them!”

Dedede looked like he already regretted being anywhere near Marx. The latter continued with little regard for the impending clobbering. “We should compare notes, really. Did Meta Knight try to take over Dream Land in your world? Have you fought Dark Matter? What about Zero? Or Dark Nebula?”

…This was going to take a while, wasn’t it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't even all _that_ interested in my _own_ Marx until I wrote this and he just... started talking and wouldn't stop. He's delightful. I love him.


End file.
